Tragedy
by Chibinaoka
Summary: {Sailor Moon R} Set in the episode where Chibiusa & the Sailor Soldiers return to Crystal Tokyo. Before Chibiusa ended up outside and meet Wise Man, she return to visit her mother, her guilt tormenting her. [My first BSSM Fic] Please R&R.


_Disclaimers: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I'm simply barrowing them. No copyright violations are intended. I do own this fan fiction and I ask that you please don't archive this fan fiction without my permission.  
  
Author's Note: I do the best I can to spell check but English is my second language so please forgive any mistakes you might find that I missed. If you wish to offer your services as a Beta Reader, contact me, I welcome it._  
  
**Tragedy  
By Chibinaoka**  
  
Chibiusa ran down the hallways of Crystal palace. It use to be such a beautiful place filled with light and hope. Now the once sparkeling hallways where bare. Countless vases where bereft of there beautiful flowers. These hallways did not help Chibiusa's current state of mind at all. She felt like she was the cause of the emptiness the palace now had.  
"It's all my fault."  
Chibiusa's words echoed and she held back tears. She had to get away; she couldn't handle seeing her mother like that any longer. She turned the corner and stopped in front of a wall with various designs. Her small finger pushed down on a tiny circle and an entrance to a small hidden passageway opened. Neo Queen Serenity had built the passageway as a safe place for Chibiusa to hide or get to them if the occasion would ever arise. She had only told Chibiusa about it and she doubted she would ever need it. But she built it anyway as a precaution. Chibiusa hated the fact that she did have to use it now. Luna P floated up to her. She grabbed her and held her tightly as she stepped into the darken passage. The door closed behind her.  
  
Chibiusa walked in the darkness. She could have easily turned Luna P into a flashlight but she would much rather hold her close to her. Besides, the passageway only went in a straight line so there was no way she would stray from her destination. How ironic that this darken passageway reflected how she felt. Ever since the invasion first started, Chibiusa felt like she had been surrounded in darkness. Darkness she feared she helped cause.  
  
Finally Chibiusa reached the end of the passageway. She put her hand in front of her and pushed forward gently. The door opened to reveal a lit room, one of the few left with light in the palace. Chibiusa looked around her cautiously. Nobody. Nobody was around and she suspected her father, the Sailor Soldiers along with Luna and Artemis where still looking for her. By now they where on the other side of the palace. Chibiusa looked at the room. It was her parent's room, still filled with it's white sheets and flowers. Chibiusa walked around the room slowly, letting the memories of her mother flood her mind. Stopping in front of the bed, Chibiusa pictured her mother sitting on it, holding her arms out telling her to come near her. Tears filled her eyes as the memory faded from her mind.  
"Mommy."  
Chibiusa whipped away her tears and turned towards the door. Slowly she opened it and peaked outside. Once she was sure no one was around, she stepped out of her parents' room.  
  
She ran down the hallways once again to reach the room she had originally ran away from.  
  
Chibiusa entered the room with her heart beating fast. It was empty now. Only her mother's motionless body was left. She looked so beautiful, even if she wasn't moving and looked dead. Chibiusa gathered what little courage she had and went closer to her. She let go of Luna P who hovered beside her.   
"Mommy? Mommy can you hear me?"  
Neo Queen Serenity didn't move. Chibiusa put her hands on the crystal casing that surrounded her mother.  
"Mommy I'm so sorry for everything. I should have listened to you. You always told me not to touch it. But I did and now you're gone. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I caused this disaster. Mommy!"  
This time Chibiusa didn't hold back her tears, she let them flow. She leaned her face on the crystal casing and cried.   
"If only you where here! If only you could help me!"  
Chibiusa said between sobs. She stayed pressed against the crystal casing that held her mother and cried. Chibiusa felt in part responsible for the tragedy that had engulfed her home and her family.   
  
Still crying, Chibiusa grabbed Luna P and ran out of the room.  
  
**The End**  
  
_Author's Notes: I wrote this in response to word #52 at the '15minuteficlets' community on LiveJournal._


End file.
